1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a folding door including a plurality of substantially rigid panels having hinge structures unitarily incorporated along each side edge thereof and supported for movement from an extended position where the panels are disposed in an obtuse angular relation and a position in which the panels are disposed in acute angular relation in which the connection between adjacent panels and related supporting structures are unique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide folding doors, panels, closures or the like in which relatively narrow rigid panels are hingedly interconnected along their side edges and supported from an overhead track. When such panels are constructed of relatively thin material such as extruded plastic material or the like, particular problems have arisen in providing a hinged connection between adjacent panels and also maintaining the panels in assembled condition and effectively supporting the panels from an overhead support. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,549 issued Dec. 30, 1969 and 3,516,473 issued June 23, 1970 are exemplary of previous patents which disclose some of the prior attempts to solve the problems as discussed above.